


长毛象攻略

by woailafang



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 杀手au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woailafang/pseuds/woailafang
Summary: 杀手AU，有约炮情节，注意闪避。





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

 

起床、洗漱、咖啡、检查枪械。  
上车、公路、熄火、查收密码。  
重复了这个流程多次后，隶属于绝地安保公司的特别外勤奎-刚·金能将其做得一丝不苟，极富韵律感。

绝地安保公司一般外勤隶属安保，特别外勤都是单干，通俗说就是雇佣杀手，拿钱办事，他从业已经很久了，业务能力中等偏上、收费标准中等偏上、道德水平中等偏上，性价比绝佳，绝地安保非常乐意把那些“有污点”的目标发到他的案头。  
奎刚和很多特别外勤一样，有一点轻微的怪癖，他喜欢打扮得西装革履，前往绝地安保公司不定时打卡上班。介绍人前一晚把任务内容放在办公桌上，第二天他拿着密码去打开，从不碰面，免去交流，保持神秘。

他在办公桌前坐下，打开桌上的密码箱。里面的资料仅有两页，记载着个人档案、基本日程，并附带一张五寸标准照片。  
还不错，信息齐全。至少不用他凭着一张模糊的监控截图在烂尾楼里蹲上三天三夜，找一个连名字都没有的家伙，还要悄无声息的干掉。  
从照片看，这次的任务对象年龄不大，金发蓝眼，双颊有酒窝，右眼旁长了一颗痣，特征明显。单从长相上说、很正派。不过，既然资料会被摆到他的案头，那必然与不正派有种种联系，才招致杀身之祸。  
资料被放回密码箱锁好，奎刚起身离开。上班时间结束了，任务时间到。

根据日程来看，他的任务对象这时候应该刚刚踏出公司，回到独居公寓，接下来出门的概率不大。密闭式的公寓楼无疑是个教人断气的好场所。  
除了一个问题，公寓的门房有些太过负责了，一直目光炯炯的紧盯着出入口。电梯也在他的视线范围内，如果他年轻二十岁，从防火梯爬上二十层也未尝不可，但现在或许将计划推后到目标第二天上班路上比较方便。  
奎刚信步走进公寓正对面的商业大楼，西装革履成了他最好的掩护，安保人员没有多看他一眼。用“借”来的员工卡刷开电梯之后，他在二十二层的一间空办公室舒服坐下，掏出望远镜，这里正对着目标的卧室和客厅，是个绝佳的观测点。  
果然，很快目标就出现在他的视线范围内。年轻人在客厅就扔下了西装外套和领带，从冰箱里取出一个苹果，在胸口擦了擦就开始吃。  
真是堪忧的卫生习惯。奎刚把望远镜放低，皱了皱眉头才接着看下去。  
年轻人一边走一边脱，衬衣西裤袜子扔了一路，苹果一直叼在嘴里，看清他的动作之后，奎刚急忙再次放低望远镜，免去对脱内裤的详细观测。  
目标进了浴室，接下来的画面被玻璃门挡住。于是肯诺比先生是把食物带进了浴室？可怕。奎刚长叹一口气，时代真是变化快。  
一小段时间后，浴室门打开，奎刚猝不及防的正面看光了肯诺比先生，愣神之际，背面也看光了。  
行吧，至少身材不错。发胶洗掉之后，肯诺比先生显得更加年轻了，一边胡乱擦着头发，一边从衣柜里拿出几件衣服穿起来……等一下，那件有伤风化的“内裤”，姑且叫做内裤的布料是怎么回事？长裤尺寸也非常不合适，小了好几码，肯诺比先生知道从背后看，他的臀线有多清楚吗？上衣还算好……也不好，设计出这样领口的人应该被抓进监狱。噢，肯诺比先生在镜子前左照右照后把上衣脱下来了，明智的选择。但接下来穿上身的东西无情击碎了奎刚微末的欣慰之情，和上一件“终身监禁”款比，这一件无疑是“立即枪决”款。  
我已经和时代脱节了。奎刚看完了这一整场白领变身秀后有些身心俱疲，而男主角毫无自知的从冰箱里拿出了第二个苹果，一边啃一边踏出了家门。

办公室的隔门被敲了几下，奎刚应声回头，是大楼的安保人员：“您有什么事吗？先生？”  
奎刚一面巧妙的收起望远镜，一面向外走去：“我落下了识别卡。”  
“您找到了吗？”安保人员回答。  
“找到了，看样子不用错过棒球节目了。”奎刚评估了一下状况，对方应该没有起疑，逆光也很好的掩盖了他的长相，很幸运，他是指对方。  
安保人员哈哈一笑，沿着走廊去巡视下一个区域了。奎刚从电梯下到底层，将擦干净的员工卡留在了卡机上，踏出大楼，向街的一头走去。  
他前方不远，欧比-旺·肯诺比扔掉苹果核，穿着他有伤风化的衣服兴冲冲往酒吧赶去。

奎刚在看清欧比旺的目的地后，立即紧跟了上去，一面走一面把外套和西装脱下扔在街边的长椅上，流浪汉会替他处理掉，然后解开领口、扯松领带、挽起袖子，确保自己在来往的人群中看起来在不那么突兀，才信步踏进酒吧，坐在离门边最近的卡座里。  
肯诺比先生已经在吧台附近坐了一阵，面前摆了几只小空杯，这时手上正拿着一大杯啤酒痛饮。  
奎刚几乎不在人群密集的地方动用枪械，根据肯诺比先生喝酒的劲头，用不了多长时间他就会前往洗手间。  
然后莫名其妙的因酒醉而摔断脖子。  
他在脑海中的计划刚刚运行到一半，便被突然出现的人声打断。  
“要点什么，先生？”酒吧服务生毫不客气的杵在了他面前，顺着他的目光看向吧台，了然的笑了起来：“本喜欢威士忌，也喜欢你这类型的，要钓到这样的漂亮小伙得把握机会，他可不常来。”  
“啤酒，谢谢。”奎刚面无表情的收回目光，服务生一脸遗憾的打量着他，重复了他的点单后，便一扭一扭的走了。  
才过几分钟，肯诺比先生便站了起来向后方走去，奎刚急忙起身跟上，却被刚刚的服务生又拦了下来：“先生您的啤酒。”  
“请你了。”奎刚不欲多做纠缠，服务生却还是没有让开。他耐着性子从钱包抽出一张纸币：“酒钱和你的小费。”  
“真大方。”服务生笑着捻走了钱：“等你们回来我会替你请本一杯，不请酒就约他可不礼貌。”  
“我没有想约他，您能让开吗？”奎刚失去了耐性，肯诺比已经消失在了人群中，上好的机会就要白白溜走了。  
服务生终于不再纠缠。奎刚迅速穿过酒吧中熙熙攘攘的人群，绕到后方希望能挽救。很幸运，肯诺比在和走廊中的某个人说话。但他前脚刚刚踏进卫生间，还没来得及观察状况，后脚肯诺比就跟上来了。  
还有其他人在，为了不引起怀疑，奎刚走到小便槽前假戏真做起来。但不幸的，肯诺比选择了离他最近的一个放水，并莫名其妙的将全部注意力都转到他身上来了。

欧比旺原本打算上个厕所就离开的，今晚他没看见顺眼的。但在走廊里，熟人喊住了他，说服务生说今晚有个老家伙盯他盯了很久，却扭扭捏捏的连杯酒都不敢请，并冲他挤眉弄眼了一阵，示意那个“老家伙”也跟着他到了厕所。  
欧比旺等到人走过去才伸长脖子看了看，从背影打量身材不错，但年龄确实在他的守备范围之外。  
欧比旺回味了一下衬衣里的宽肩窄腰，决定将标准放低，跟了上去。  
他特意站得离奎刚很近，给他搭讪的机会。但服务生口中对他兴趣十足的人却好像不为所动。  
行吧，这就没意思了。欧比旺收起自己的家伙，开始提裤子，眼睛却往下瞟到了什么。  
那是他见过最大的玩意儿。  
我的天，我约定他了。欧比旺舔了舔嘴唇，迅速打起了小算盘。得赶紧把他带走，不然这个宝贝儿被外面那群嗷嗷待哺的家伙们发现，他可连根毛都摸不到。

 

（二）

奎刚特意放慢了动作，现在就剩下他们两个人了。肯诺比先他一步离开了小便池，他系好皮带，暗自盘算着，让目标在哪里“滑一跤摔断脖子”。  
但当他转过身，准备下手的对象却坐在了洗手台上，双脚在空中晃来晃去，笑盈盈的看着他：“行了，先生，你也盯了我很久了。”  
奎刚快步走了过去，准备从腰带中拔出匕首，既然意图已经暴露，有必要速战速决。  
“真热情。”欧比旺盯着他解皮带扣的动作舔了舔牙齿，鲜红的舌尖在双唇中一闪而过。奎刚不合时宜的想起望远镜中看到的清晰臀线，就这么一愣神的当口，欧比旺就抓住他的领带，脚跟也勾上了他的小腿。  
他打算先绊后勒。奎刚立即反应，退后一步稳住平衡，左手抓住对方的脖子，右手将自己的领带扯散扔开。  
谁知欧比旺从洗手台上跳下，整个人扑了上来，双手双脚都挂在了他身上，奎刚别无选择的抱住了他，惯使枪械的手握在了那个饱满弹软曲线分明的屁股上。  
“哇喔，我没看走眼，你可真壮。”不知死活的年轻人向着杀手先生的脸颊上大大的亲了一口：“别在这儿，咱们出去。”  
于是奎刚被迫带着这个大号树袋熊艰难的洗手擦干，他放弃了动刀子的想法，溅一身血太难解释。

在众人揶揄的目光中，欧比旺几乎是把他一路拖出了酒吧。现在这个服务生嘴里的“漂亮小伙”正和没骨头一样挂在他的肩上。  
奎刚将他扶正，他不习惯和人有太多的肢体接触。  
欧比旺了然的站直身体，往旁边跨了两步和他保持距离，领头往前走，奎刚默默的跟了上去。  
被夜晚的冷风一吹，衣着单薄的年轻人缩了缩肩膀。奎刚下意识的紧走几步，从长椅上拿过自己还在原处的衣服，展开外套包在了欧比旺肩上。  
“这是你的？”欧比旺摸了摸外套的衣料，这可不是街边随便能捡到的东西，况且奎刚也将西装穿上了身：“你怎么扔在这儿了？”  
“穿这个进酒吧不太合适。”奎刚坦诚的回答。  
“你为了我连衣服也不要了？”欧比旺惊喜的站住了脚：“我的天，我真是走大运了。”他朝着奎刚靠了过去。奎刚下意识的握住他的腰以保持距离，却没挡住年轻人揽上他脖子的双臂。  
这是一个用上了很多舌头和嘴唇的吻，欧比旺甚至掂起了脚以求贴得更近。他心急的在对方口中攻城略地，被起了好胜心的奎刚回吻得喘不过气来。  
酒吧的方向传来了一阵尖锐的口哨和嬉笑。欧比旺气喘吁吁的从亲吻里脱身，冲着那边竖起中指。奎刚勉强恢复了冷静，把手从欧比旺的衣服里拿了出来，年轻人的皮肤滑得腻手，上衣的破洞又有点太方便了。  
“别管他们……”欧比旺又贴上来索取了几个亲吻，整个人都埋到了他怀中：“上我那儿去……我的天，我从不带人回家的，但我现在等不了了。”

奎刚在便利店买套的时候大概就透支了所有的体面，店员看看挂在他身上的欧比旺，再看他就一副嫌弃的样子。  
电梯的监控探头下他拿出了趴狙击点的意志力把欧比旺从身上撕下来，整理好衣服，实际上就是用外套大概一包，扎上腰带，连手都捆在里面，这两只爪子太不老实。  
欧比旺委屈唧唧的瞪他，奎刚目不斜视，现代社会文明杀手，要脸。  
年轻人踢踢踏踏的出了电梯，三下五除二把外套扒在了门外，摸开指纹锁往里走，等奎刚捡起衣服拍干净挂好，已经没什么可脱的小坏蛋却装起了矜持：“你先洗澡。”  
奎刚理解的往浴室去，在外间才脱下长裤叠好，刚刚装矜持的家伙就忍不住跑过来玩他的男士吊袜带，偷偷摸摸从下方把他形状分明的腹肌摸了个遍。  
“这可真不公平……”年轻人的鼻头隔着内裤蹭他的阳具，说话的时候热乎乎的：“你都有白头发了，身材还这么好。”  
“我有锻炼……”奎刚解袖扣的手抖了，阴囊被隔着布料舔了好几下：“……别闹。”  
“验验货嘛……”欧比旺也有点忍不住了，他还在大街上就有感觉了，这一阵折腾下来硬得直流水，他把面前的内裤用牙齿咬着扯下来一点，刚刚好够勃起的肉棒跳出来。  
这根东西真是天赋异禀，软的时候加大号，硬起来简直是把凶器，他需要把头往后退很多才能吃到挂着滑液的前端。  
奎刚脱衬衣的动作不可避免的停住了，年轻人把他的阳具含了一截进去，面颊上带着被撑出的鼓包还一脸无辜。  
“你好大……”嘴里舔着肉棒，欧比旺脱掉了那条奎刚看着穿上的布带子内裤，双手握着自己的阴茎玩了几下，又挖挖明显准备得不够的后穴，含含糊糊的说：“……比我的大好多。”  
“不是要洗澡吗？”奎刚忍住挺腰的冲动，心急的欧比旺已经把他吞得很深，自己玩起来了。  
欧比旺喉咙里塞着肉棒，说不出话来，只大概哼哼了几下，他忍不到奎刚洗完澡了，如果不是后穴扩张得不够，他恨不得现在就骑上去。  
他试着把肉棒吞得更深，全吞进去不太可能，才到了三分之二他就有点受不了了，奎刚扶着台面站稳，手指不自觉的摸到了欧比旺后脑上，那里的头发软绒绒的。  
“润滑，架子上。”欧比旺把他吐出来，一边舔着下方的会阴和囊袋，一边接过润滑剂挤了一堆在手指上，伸到自己下面开拓后穴，他之前有扩张过，但不是为这样的大东西准备的。  
奎刚的手指一直在他后脑上放着，却很体贴的没有用力，这种老派绅士真的太勾人了，更别提他身上的配件，袖扣、手表、吊袜带什么的，每摘掉一样欧比旺就觉得更硬一点。  
他舔过肉棒上爆凸的青筋，再吮了一下光滑的头部，舌尖钻着铃口，一直站得很稳的男人抓紧了台面，呼吸粗重。受到鼓励的年轻人小心的避开牙齿，来回吞吐着柱身，做了几下深喉，让龟头留在喉咙里不动，轻微收缩吞咽着挤压试着更深一点。他已经往自己后穴塞进了三根手指，这时候正撑开一些好放进去第四根，敏感的入口被扩到最大，不住的收缩。他撸动着阴茎试着放松后面，姿势却怎么都不得劲。  
欧比旺已经不耐烦了，想要得直流水，他干脆站起来和奎刚交换位置，背过身去撑着台面稍稍翘起臀部，示意准备好了。  
奎刚倒了一杯水给他漱口，扯开套子戴好，涂上了更多润滑，但往里进的时候还是有点困难。  
但现在这种情况让他再停下给欧比旺扩张是真把持不住，奎刚毫不犹豫的把欧比旺抱起来，往外走了两步，让他后背顶着墙，全部的着力点都落在结合的部分，借着重力往下坐。  
太大了。欧比旺又痛又爽，身体内部被打开，敏感点被挤到，又被钉在半空找不到地方借力，只能一点一点的往里吃，每当他以为自己已经被填得不能再满了，就又有一截顶进来，感觉肚子里都要被戳穿，饱胀感让他连脚尖都发着抖，被滚烫的肉棒撑满的快感一波接着一波。  
奎刚试着慢慢的顶胯，小幅度抽送着直至找到合适的角度才开始用力，在他阴茎上的欧比旺发出了一阵小小的惊叫，被操得紧紧的攀着他的脖子，没挨住几下就被插射，白浊溅了他一胸口。  
“好满……”年轻人喘息着摸他们结合的地方，感受着囊袋贴着肉体的温度：“……好大。”  
“会痛吗？”奎刚贴上去亲他，吮吸着他的舌尖和下唇，玩着年轻人肿起的乳尖。  
“痛……”欧比旺扭动躲避着奎刚的玩弄，不应期里的身体太过敏感：“……但很舒服。”  
“那我继续？”奎刚调笑着他，顶了一下。  
“缓一缓……嗯……”欧比旺觉得体内的肉棒都烫人了，见奎刚有往外退的意思，急忙夹紧了他的腰：“别拿出去……没喂饱我今天别想跑……啊……”  
“卧室在哪儿？”奎刚明知故问。他把欧比旺从墙边抱开，一面顶着他的里面操得他说不出话，一面在房里走动，装作找不到地方。  
欧比旺爽的不行，敏感点被巨大的东西顶住了来回摩擦，加上走动时不住晃动带来的轻微角度变化，快感叠加，却因为在不应期里，怎么都射不出来，半软的性器在奎刚的腹肌上蹭出了大片水痕，叫声里都带上了哭音。  
“在这呢。”奎刚一手推开卧室门，把怀里的人放倒在柔软的床垫上。欧比旺刚刚松一口气，就被接下来的猛攻弄得真的哭了出来，合适的姿势让那根巨物进得更深，也方便了男人动作，每每小幅度操弄几下，就完全退出狠狠顶进，配合着玩弄乳头，那两点小东西肿得红红的，一捏就能逼出扭动呻吟来。  
欧比旺爽得手脚都软了，后穴里满胀到麻木，连又被操射了一次也感觉不到，阴茎可怜兮兮的流着水，耻毛上沾着浊液，像被钉住的动物一样呜咽哀叫着，他从没被人操到这么深，他感觉自己快要坏了，小穴都变成了男人阴茎的形状，再也缩不回去。  
“用力……好舒服……”欧比旺胡乱的嚷嚷着什么，紧抓着手底下的被单，奎刚从他手里把那片可怜的织物抢出来，俯下身去抱住他，让他揽着自己的脖子，年轻人像攀着救命稻草一样紧巴着他，肌肤相亲的感觉被随着肉体的交流拍击被放大，他沉迷的咬着奎刚肩膀上的一处，发出了被哽住的声音，他被操到干高潮了，阴茎没什么可射的，只好流出了一点残存的滑液和小股淡黄的水。  
奎刚最后往里顶了几十下，欧比旺高潮后浑身都泛着薄红，沉浸在余韵中喘着气，他在欧比旺紧致的后穴里射了出来，摘了套子打结扔掉，翻到床没被弄脏的那一边，让欧比旺趴在他的胸口休息了一会儿，才把他抱去清理，让基本没剩什么力气的年轻人在浴缸里泡着，重新换了床单，再过去把人捞出来擦干，抱回床上用毯子裹好。  
“别走……”欧比旺迷迷糊糊的抓着他的手含住一根手指，有点委屈的挽留着。奎刚迟疑了一下，还是躺了回去，将他收在怀中相拥而眠。

我和我的任务对象做了。第二天一早，清醒过来的杀手先生看着身边睡着的年轻人，意识到了事情的严重性。  
现在掐死他还来得及。奎刚伸出手放在了欧比旺的颈项上，拇指抚过小巧的喉结，那上面有一个明显的吻痕，他还记得昨晚上弄上去的过程。  
欧比旺醒了，他发出一阵非常可爱的哼哼，漂亮的蓝眼睛眨了眨望向他。  
“……想要来点晨间运动吗？”年轻人的手指开始顺着他的胳膊往上爬，脚趾也开始蹭他的小腿。  
还是晚一点再掐吧。奎刚俯下身去。现在他还有更重要的事情要办。  
等到了日上三竿，精力旺盛的年轻人才总算吃够了，食髓知味的枕在他胸口有一下没一下的撩拨。  
奎刚挠着他毛绒绒乱蓬蓬的头发，已经什么都的懒得想，至少今天他是没办法动手解决欧比旺了，他累了，真的，年纪大了经不起折腾。  
他抓住对方开始往不该摸的地方爬的手，年轻人用黏糊糊的鼻音问：“还做？”  
“不做了。”奎刚抚过他光裸的背脊，将他往怀里带了带：“去洗澡？”  
“累……”欧比旺满怀希冀的蹭到他肩窝，啾的亲了一下：“抱……”  
奎刚从善如流的把他抄起来，抱到了浴室。两个人在里面胡天胡地的闹了很久，最后还是奎刚给善了后，把精疲力尽的欧比旺弄干扛回床上，裹在毯子里，亲了亲他的额头，年轻人几乎一沾枕头就睡着了。

欧比旺醒过来的时候下午已经过了一半，他在床上扑腾了几下，没能起得来。被过度使用的腰腿和后穴还有些酸软，他扭头看看自己的肩膀，上面被啃出了好几块红痕，其他地方更不用说，他被这个完美情人彻底的疼爱了一次。  
欧比旺回味着对方衬衫下的好身材，宽肩长腿，肌肉的量刚刚好，摸上去就停不了手。主要的是，这都是实打实的资本，他像个小孩子一样被抱来抱去的推墙操了个结实，对方一点累的意思都没有，事后清理也很温柔，体贴到不行，留宿还包晚安吻和晨间性爱，加上他完美的大东西……欧比旺摸了摸自己的小腹，他到现在都有感觉。  
欧比旺稍微撑起来四处看了看，对方已经走了，他也没发现留下的纸条或者名片一类的东西。  
我的天，他捂住了脸，这让我怎么去约别人？

奎刚正坐在自己的办公室里，盯着欧比旺的照片看，以往这种时候，他已经销任务拿钱了。  
奎刚痛苦的反思着自己的行为，刚刚开始的时候，只用隔着窗玻璃的一枪就能把欧比旺解决掉，而他在干嘛？用监视当借口，偷看人家换衣服洗澡。然后在酒吧里，明明再过一秒钟，就能掐断目标的脖子，而他的手竟然从欧比旺的脖子上挪到了屁股上。但不得不说，那可真是个好屁股。  
然后疏于防范的年轻人把他招进了自己家，他有多少次机会能杀了对方来着，结果不但没动手，反而和人家做个不停，活像发情的兔子。  
色令智昏。奎刚清醒的意识到了自己的行为从根本上就不对劲，比如他现在还盯着欧比旺的照片看。

在家中和办公室里，两个人几乎同时发出了一声长叹。  
我完了，我对约炮／任务对象一见钟情了。

 

（三）

奎刚又一次站在了欧比旺门前，他是爬楼梯上来的，二十层一层不少，带着枪。  
昨天他申请了任务延期，低风险E级任务，还拿不出个理由来，最后只能以目标出差搪塞过去，他得做点什么拯救自己的职业生涯。

按照基本日程，这时候目标应该在休息，卧室离玄关很远，只消打开大门，悄无声息的走进去，或许要不了一分钟，那个可爱的年轻人就再也不会睁开眼睛了。  
奎刚最后检查了一遍弹匣，装好消音器。他罕见的手抖了，好像身体除了大脑外的每一部分都在抗拒这个决定，真遗憾。  
开启解锁器。他回顾了一遍。走进去，卧室门不会锁，欧比旺在睡觉，怀里很可能抱着枕头，有点轻微的小呼噜，举枪瞄准，两枪，出门走人，匿名报警，任务核销。  
或许不应该用枪。他在走廊里踱着步。应该直接用手，拧断脖子，安静迅速无痛苦，没有血，没有难看的枪眼，尽可能减小伤害。  
等奎刚醒悟过来时，他已经耽搁了十五分钟，全程胡思乱想着种种杀死欧比旺的方法，但没有一种令人满意，因为这些计划最终都只有一个结果。  
奎刚踌躇了一下，转向大门口，拿出解锁器刷开了指纹锁，举起枪，却怎么也踏不出第一步，最终只能拧下消音器，收起武器，既然动不了手，那么拖延无益。从楼梯爬下去过程里，他还可以想想怎么处理任务后续，保住欧比旺的小命。  
就在奎刚准备离开的时候，房门被推动，穿着得体，连头发丝都规规矩矩的欧比旺正震惊的看着他。  
回公司的第一件事就是毙掉提供日程表的混账。奎刚面对此种意外情况，盘算了半天也没想出合适的开场白。  
“是你。”倒是欧比旺先开口打招呼，他看看奎刚又看看门锁：“你怎么在这？你怎么上来的？”  
“从楼梯。”奎刚选择性的隐瞒了一些事实：“我想见你。”  
“你爬了二十层？”欧比旺接受了他的说辞，关上门也站到了走廊里：“就为了见我？”  
“是的。”奎刚从衣袋中拿出名片夹，取出一张：“我忘记留下联络方式。”  
“现在留也不迟。”欧比旺亲昵的靠近了许多，接过他手上的名片，前后翻了翻：“我该说幸会吗，奎刚·金先生？”上面除了姓名电话外一片空白：“神秘主义者？”  
“职业习惯。”奎刚指了一下名片上的电话：“但这是我的私人号码，虽然大部分时间是留言信箱。”  
“这不成问题。”欧比旺将名片塞进内袋里，抬手看了一下表：“我得走了，公司有事。”他走出几步又折返回来，稍微掂起脚，在奎刚面颊上亲了一下：“晚一点我会打给你，别忘了听留言。”  
“我和你一起下去。”奎刚摸了摸他通红的耳朵尖，和他一起往电梯的方向走：“二十层真的很难爬。”  
“也就是说，你不打算借用我的窗台了？罗密欧？”欧比旺按了电梯，忍不住继续对奎刚毛手毛脚，弄歪了他的领带。  
“也许明天，也许后天。”奎刚抓住了那只搞破坏的手，亲了一下手指尖：“但我总会出现的，欧比旺。”  
“那说定了。”欧比旺迎了上来，奎刚把他拉进一个吻里，起先一切都好，年轻人热切的回应着他，但突然间，抚摸着他后背的手缩了回去。  
“你带着枪。”欧比旺的脸色已经变了，他从奎刚怀中挣脱，警惕的往后退了几步，靠着电梯门：“你还知道我的名字。”  
奎刚这才想起背后的枪套，他试图解释：“这是职业需要……”  
“什么职业会有这种需要。”电梯发出到达的提示音，欧比旺退进轿厢里：“你从酒吧外就跟着我，知道我的名字，带着枪出现在我家门口……”他把事情联系了起来：“甚至弄开了我的房门，你打算进去干什么？”  
奎刚哑口无言，他原本过来的目的可不好。  
欧比旺失望的看着他，用力按下了关门键。奎刚没有强行跟进轿厢里，追逐只会让对方更加想躲，他选择看着电梯关闭，将欧比旺载走。  
奎刚转身走了几步，推开了楼梯间的门，开始一层一层的向下爬。他掏出手机，拨通了欧比旺的电话，电话的那头一开始十分惊恐，但经过一番掏心掏肺的安抚，欧比旺勉强答应，在“事情结束后”听他解释，而不是现在就买机票逃到埃塞俄比亚去。  
一次解决一件事。奎刚总算下到了底层，岁月不饶人，膝盖已经在抗议了。看样子他需要去调用公司的原始任务单，看看到底是什么给欧比旺带来死亡威胁。

欧比旺被仇恨的理由令奎刚有些不解。根据最初的任务书，客户声称欧比旺勾引了一名十六岁的少女，并令她怀孕，然后抛弃她一走了之，愤怒的父亲决定买凶杀人。  
但毫无疑问，欧比旺是个弯的，以上事情成立的可能性不大。  
奎刚开始着手调查。他简单粗暴的直接找到少女本人连哄带吓了一番，小姑娘终于承认，她和自己的小男友偷尝了禁果。事情败露后，为了保护男友，她随口说出了在学校荣誉墙上看到的学长名字。  
欧比旺就是这个倒霉的学长，因为他的名字太特别，小姑娘只看了一眼就印象深刻。  
奎刚开导了她一番，将她和她的小男朋友，加上买凶杀人的父亲约到一起，三方坐下来，将差点造成严重后果的乌龙事件说了个清楚，希望客户能撤销任务悬赏。

然后奎刚就收到了他职业生涯中的第一例投诉。联络人头疼的表示，对于他客串侦探管闲事的行为，客户非常感动，然后向绝地安保声称悬赏未完成，要求返还三倍违约金。  
“麻烦快去把目标解决，这样还能把违约金赖掉。”联络人公事公办的翻着资料。  
“不用了。”奎刚咬牙切齿的说：“违约金由我私人来赔，请把任务撤销。”  
“也行。”联络人上报之后不久就给他发了一封邮件，通知他公司决定给他放个长假。  
这差不多等同于和奎刚取消合作关系，他要么从此改行，要么就得单人去接从前不接的麻烦任务。  
还有他的前哨后援、他的置装费、他的武器配给、甚至连干洗和家政服务都通通被暂停了。  
接下来违约金的数目更是令他心惊肉跳，奎刚头一次觉得自己需要降压药。

于是隔天晚上，欧比旺在家门口捡到了饱受打击，觉得人生灰暗的前·杀手先生。  
奎刚的衬衣也皱了，领带也没了，加上在他家门口席地而坐，大衣上也蹭了一点灰，怎么看怎么……性感。  
欧比旺被抱了一下，亲了好几次，那双灰蓝色的眼睛正含情脉脉的盯着他，无声的询问着能否让他进去，听他解释。  
要性不要命的欧比旺晕晕乎乎打开了门。  
要知道，他今早晨冲澡的时候，还想着那天和奎刚在浴缸里干的那些好事。  
“喝点什么？”欧比旺把外套随手一扔，卷起袖子走到小吧台旁。  
“水……”平日里极度自律的奎刚决定暂时放下那些条条框框，他值得来点狠东西：“不，有酒吗？”  
欧比旺默不作声的从吊柜里抽出一瓶喝到一半的威士忌放在了奎刚面前，又掏出两个杯子，依次倒满。  
“我为你丢了工作。”奎刚一口干掉了并不小的一杯：“还有一大半养老金。”  
欧比旺也干掉了他自己的：“怎么说？”  
“因为我拒绝冲你开枪。”奎刚给自己倒满，又一口干掉了第二杯。  
“还是麻烦你从头讲吧，这信息量有点大了。”欧比旺紧张兮兮的盘着杯子，作为守法公民，他真的没见过几次动刀动枪的场面。  
奎刚将一切和盘托出，去他的保密条例。他从自己接到任务讲起，一直说到他好心调查真相却遭客户投诉的过程，直到最后连工作带存款都没了。  
“这是为了你，你真可爱，这一切都值得……”奎刚晃了晃瓶子，倒出了里面的最后一滴，然后一口干掉。  
“你喝这么快没关系吗？这是我从家里拿来的，后劲有点……”欧比旺担忧的看着奎刚，他的话音还没落，对方就一头栽在了吧台上：“……大。”

奎刚醒来时，有一阵子没弄清自己在哪里，酒精让他有些头疼。  
他谨慎的转动头部，查看四周的状况。几天前他才从这张床上醒来过，这里是欧比旺的卧室。  
卧室的主人这时候正缩在他怀中打着小呼噜，脸颊睡得红扑扑的。奎刚谨慎的拎起被子看了一眼，行吧，虽然欧比旺脱掉了他的衣服，但给他穿上了件浴袍，他们俩应该没干什么出格的事。  
这动作吵醒了欧比旺，年轻人迷迷糊糊的在他肩窝里说着：“别走了，我养你，我有好多钱，还有好多空房间……”他的声音逐渐低下去：“……我要介绍我的律师给你，你老板真欺负人……”再度沉入了梦乡。  
那就这样吧。前·杀手先生挠了挠前·任务目标有点乱翘的金发。对于用工作换爱人的小买卖，他觉得挺满意的。  
等过几天，再去威胁一下要求赔偿的客户，逼他把多拿的钱吐出来，事情就更完美了。  
我该去找个新活干……还好不用找新住处……绝地公司该给我遣散费……奎刚任由自己的思绪被拖入睡梦中。

 

END


	2. 番外

　　长毛象攻略·番外  
　　  
　　（上）  
　　   
　　欧比旺歪歪斜斜的坐在办公椅上，手指烦躁的划着屏幕，他已经浏览了好几个牌子最新的产品目录，腰都坐僵了，却还没决定该买什么。  
　　严格说来，这样明目张胆的上班摸鱼影响不太好，但管他的呢，他是老板，想怎样就怎样。  
　　也许该直接用最初的想法，挑几条领带，他们玩的那些小花样报废了奎刚好几条丝质的，这时候正好补上  
　　欧比旺把第一份产品目录找回来，回到首页开始费劲的翻，没几条看得顺眼，不是配不上奎刚的气质，就是配不上自己的肤色。  
　　果然不该犯懒让品牌方送货，但奎刚已经拒绝和他一起去任何一个专卖店，或者说，进任何一个试衣间，真可惜。  
　　办公室的门被敷衍的敲了两声，欧比旺被迫抬头分神看了看，来人不等他邀请就直接走了进来，大大咧咧的往沙发椅上一坐：“喝一杯去吗？”加伦·穆恩冲他挤挤眼睛，话里的暗示意味十分明显，喝上一轮，欧比旺吊男人，他追女人，所向披靡夜店搭档，从来没空手而归过。  
　　“没空。”欧比旺将平板和桌上的文书胡乱地扫进抽屉里，盘算着早点回去，说不定能在晚饭前劝服奎刚陪他再逛一次街，解决令人头疼的礼物问题：“自己去吧，什么时候夜店小王子需要我来当僚机？”  
　　“你都这么说了好几个月了。”加伦揶揄的打趣：“收心了？金屋藏娇还是遇上真爱了？”  
　　“从你老板的办公室滚出去，马上。”欧比旺随手抓起一份文件揉成团照脸砸赶人，去你的真爱，这是诽谤。  
　　“别介！”加伦举手投降战略性撤退：“随便你，来的话还在老地方。”  
　　“滚滚滚滚！”欧比旺又扔出一团纸，捞起桌上的车钥匙和公文包，他得快点回去，现在他可不是一个人住了。  
　　器大活好最最亲爱的杀手先生已经正式搬进了他的高层公寓里，前几天还洗手做羹汤来着，欧比旺都被感动哭了，真的。虽然出于实际考虑，他们俩谁都没尝做出来的玩意儿，转而吃了欧比旺最喜欢的甜品店外送，奶油水果千层挞，在床上。  
　　他不介意今晚再吃一回。  
　　   
　　欧比旺刚刚打开大门，就闻到屋子里有一股焦糊的味道。  
　　他顺着气味一路摸到厨房，果不其然，新晋大厨奎刚·金正沉默的研究着锅里的东西，不管原来是什么，现在都变成了黑炭一团。见欧比旺笑嘻嘻的靠了过来，奎刚干脆将锅子连同锅盖和铲子一齐扔进水槽里，搂住自己嘟着嘴的小情人亲了一下：“你回来的早了。”  
　　“来不及毁灭证据？”欧比旺拉扯着奎刚系在背后的围裙绳结，年长男人整洁利落的生活习惯让他总是忍不住想动手动脚：“今晚你得赔我这个锅子……”他暗示性的咬着嘴唇，整个人都腻到了奎刚身上，打算提前收点利息。  
　　“我会的。”奎刚游刃有余的带着粘人的年轻人挪到了厨房的另一边，打开烤箱：“我做了第二手准备，先吃饭。”  
　　欧比旺不情不愿的挪到餐桌旁吃饭，期间不死心的在桌下骚扰了几次，被奎刚捏住脚踝掐了一下，又酸又麻的，半边身子都软了，便耍赖般的趴在桌上用叉子在锡纸餐盒里戳来戳去。奎刚越是正经，他越想拉着他胡闹。  
　　“明天我要去上班。”奎刚轻描淡写的说：“公司把我从特别外勤转岗到一般外勤，听安保部的人说最近活动很多。”他弯腰越过桌面拿走了欧比旺手上的外卖盒，叠在一起扔进厨房垃圾桶里：“可能没法总在家里陪你了。”  
　　家。  
　　欧比旺突然觉得有点听不懂这个词的意思，他是住在这里不假，但也从来没把这间公寓当做是家，顶多嘴里说说罢了。  
　　家乡的酒庄已经由欧文继承，童年住过的房子也被拆掉重建，毕业后欧比旺一直居无定所的搬来搬去，直到生意上了轨道才买下这里，但也不怎么上心，与其说是家，更像个睡觉的地方。  
　　而奎刚却说这里是家。  
　　欧比旺坐在餐桌前有些不知所措，离他不远的厨房，烧焦的锅子泡在水槽里，奎刚正对此大皱眉头。  
　　欧比旺猛得站起来，椅子脚在地板上划拉出刺耳的声音：“我得去加个班……”他语无伦次地找着借口，走到玄关将外套胡乱穿上了身，然后拉开门离开了。  
　　   
　　欧比旺在以前常去的酒吧里找到了加伦，他的朋友早已进入状态，醉得晕晕乎乎却又足够清醒，这时候正用屡试不爽的空军服役经历四处搭讪，见他来了兴奋的举起了酒杯，欧比旺从善如流的滑进卡座，舒服的长叹了一声。  
　　甚至不用他招呼，酒保就送来了他最喜欢的特调，几个明显是出来玩的漂亮姑娘也很感兴趣的向这边抛来几个媚眼。  
　　酒吧里的气氛闹哄哄的，音乐喧哗震天，彩灯将人脸映得五彩斑斓，所有人都笑嘻嘻的，被酒精哄得晕头转向，没人在这里还会苦着脸，大家都是出来找乐子的。  
　　这才是真正的快乐之地。  
　　“……欧比……欧比旺！醒醒！欧比旺！”直至被粗鲁的推醒欧比旺才意识到自己睡着了，加伦和几个新认识的酒友正饶有兴趣的看着他：“你怎么虚成这样？”  
　　“扯淡！”欧比旺挣扎着坐起来，抬手看了看表，现在还不到11点，他没理由打瞌睡……欧比旺懊恼的揉了揉额头和眼睛，看来这几个月和奎刚待在一起，他已经被对方规律的作息时间潜移默化的影响到了。“我得先撤。”欧比旺没来由的心虚，现在是回去的好时机，奎刚应该已经睡了。  
　　“还不承认金屋藏娇。”加伦挖苦了一句，卡座里男男女女笑成一团，原本坐在欧比旺身边的女孩子在在沙发缝隙里掏了掏，向欧比旺伸出手：“……别忘了你的手机。”  
　　欧比旺道了一句谢接了过来，塞进上衣口袋里转身就走，卡座中又是一阵嬉笑，真是群莫名其妙的家伙。  
　　   
　　欧比旺尽可能安静的打开门，房子里大部分的照明都关了，但奎刚给他留下了廊灯。他丢下外套，顺着灯光一路走向虚掩着的卧室门，奎刚还没睡，正靠在床头翻一本挺旧的平装书。  
　　“奎……”欧比旺有些讪讪的走过去坐在床上，想要向奎刚讨一个吻，却被年长男人的动作打断，不经意的推开。  
　　“你加完班了？”奎刚几近审视的打量着欧比旺，看得他浑身不自在，最后却只是伸手捧住了他的脸，用拇指在他唇角和下巴上抹了抹：“去洗澡，早点睡。”  
　　欧比旺在浴室里一直心虚的回想着奎刚的反应，他不知道自己是露馅了还是没有，不过等他洗完出来爬到床上，还是被揽进了对方的臂弯里，这让欧比旺安心不少，他闭上眼睛想要快些睡着，好让这荒唐的一夜尽早过去。  
　　迷迷糊糊中，欧比旺听见自己的手机在床头柜上震动了一下，他下意识的抓了起来，似乎只是一个打错的电话。  
　　但足足有39条社交网络互动提醒挂在主屏上等着他。  
　　欧比旺点开程序，翻到了自己最近的一条动态，照片里他闭着眼睛似乎很陶醉的样子，正在和人亲热，唇边留下了几个深深浅浅的口红印，配上了令人浮想联翩的“新朋友”三个字。  
　　这帮混蛋。应该是在他睡着的那会儿拍的，捉弄人也该有个限度。  
　　欧比旺突然意识到，奎刚用手指抹去的正是那些口红印，他早就发现了，却对此无动于衷。  
　　欧比旺转头看了看身边的人，奎刚呼吸深沉、一动不动，看起来并没有被吵醒。他鬼使神差的在刚刚调出的删除框中选择了否，然后轻手轻脚的把手机放回充电座上。  
　　或许没有隐瞒的必要。  
　　 

　　（下）  
　　   
　　奎刚还是没有生气。  
　　无论是自己没来由的晚归，漏洞百出的借口，甚至是社交平台上那些乱七八糟的照片，他最最亲爱的杀手先生都不为所动，没有吵架、没有质问、没有吃醋，有的只是照旧的晚安吻。  
　　欧比旺不是觉得这些不好，但他想要奎刚给他点反应，最好恶狠狠的把他办上一回，他觉得自己已经足够淘气，为什么还没有人来打他的屁股。  
　　欧比旺咬着手指刷自己的社交账号，犹豫要不要干脆把照片删掉，假装无事发生，省得自找难堪。  
　　也许，奎刚根本不在乎。  
　　也许他懒得管，只是把我当个好用的床伴罢了。  
　　也许哪天腻歪了，他就走了。  
　　欧比旺心中一阵一阵的冒酸水儿，简直有一百只猫爪子在挠，好好的转椅被他玩得和仓鼠的跑轮一样转个不停。  
　　欧比旺自知没资格要求那么多，他也没觉得自己在正经的和奎刚谈恋爱，恋爱这东西几百年前就被他和着呕吐物冲进了下水道，随着奔腾的河流奔向大海无影无踪。  
　　这才叫做真真正正的现世报。  
　　欧比旺老气横秋的长叹了一口气，把手机扔到一边，决定一有功夫就把照片删掉，彻底忘记这件事。  
　　现在他可没空，他忙着捣鼓新到手的玩意儿，好教杀手先生不要腻歪得那么早。  
　　   
　　欧比旺哼着歌进了门。  
　　本该在加班的奎刚这时候却坐在吧台边，身旁摆着一瓶只剩一半的威士忌和一个空杯子。  
　　“你不用加班？”欧比旺讪讪的提问，但奎刚满脸寒霜的转过头来，盯得欧比旺心里发毛。  
　　下一秒钟，他就被晕头转向的按在了墙上，差点叫出声。  
　　欧比旺咽了咽口水，他本想问发生了什么事情，却忍不住走了神，上上下下的打量着把他逼到墙角的男人。  
　　奎刚身上穿着极为合身的西装，同色系细条纹面料的，衬衫解掉了最上面一颗纽扣，海水蓝的领带稍微松开，正衬男人瞳孔的颜色。  
　　现在欧比旺无比庆幸自己一时性起买的黑色皮面拖鞋，才没把奎刚这一身西装革履辣到爆炸的搭配破坏掉。  
　　“怎么啦？亲爱的。”欧比旺陪着笑脸，就在刚刚一瞬间，他脑子里就塞满了毛茸茸湿漉漉的下流打算。  
　　“该解释的是你。”奎刚的嘴角几乎抿成一条直线的，最近他们组的安保任务很重，无人看管的小混蛋背着他搞出了不少事情。  
　　看着手机屏幕上一张接着一张滑过去的亲密照，欧比旺腿都快软了，他万万想不到奎刚会在今天突然发作，连续一个礼拜的风平浪静让他以为事情早就翻篇，原本计划好的说辞忘了个精光，更别提借此勾搭奎刚和他瞎胡闹了。  
　　“几个朋友玩玩而已嘛……我……我道歉？”眼见对方脸色不对，欧比旺嗫嚅了半天才憋出来一句，不能怪他，怒火中烧的奎刚太让人分心。  
　　这样的态度明显不能让男人满意，他发现自己拖到了卧室里，紧抓着他的大手非常用力，不会真正弄痛他，但也没有挣脱的可能。  
　　欧比旺不知道奎刚想干嘛，但他觉得自己的裤子有点紧绷绷的。  
　　“衣服脱掉。”奎刚满脸寒霜的下了命令，然后脱掉西装卷起袖口坐在了床边，拍了拍自己的膝盖：“趴下。”  
　　这样的前奏只意味着一件事。  
　　欧比旺从没脱得这么快过。  
　　他打仗一般的甩掉了全身的衣服，毫不在乎自己半硬的样子被看了个精光，然后扑通一声双膝跪地，爬了几步凑到奎刚脚边，翻上床垫，趴在男人膝盖上，闭上眼睛。  
　　“‘云雀’，你的安全词。”  
　　欧比旺胡乱的点着头表示知道了，浑身紧绷到颤抖，等着巴掌落下来，他之前缠了奎刚很久也没能被打屁股，没想到今天说来就来，让他连提前准备一下做个臀膜的时间都没有。  
　　但这都无所谓，结果简直太好了，他怀疑自己光凭这个就能爽一把，然后蹭脏男人的西裤，因为不听话再挨点其他的小惩罚，完美。  
　　第一下很快就落了下来，又重又狠，正好打在欧比旺的臀瓣中间，年轻人发出可怜兮兮的哀鸣，哼哼唧唧的不知道是在叫痛还是在催促。  
　　但该有的第二下迟迟不到，欧比旺咬着床单偷偷回头，杀手先生看起来并没有想打第二下的意思，而是盯着刚刚被打红的那一片看。  
　　现在就要做吗？欧比旺有点委屈的扭了扭屁股，在奎刚的膝盖上蹭来蹭去，他不想这么快，何况奎刚还没完全硬呢，最美味的等待部分不可以跳过。  
　　然后他就感觉自己的臀瓣被分开了，一根手指轻轻触上了湿漉漉的穴口，钩住了拉绳往外一拔。  
　　欧比旺不可抑制的发出一声甜腻腻的呻吟。  
　　他把这茬给忘了。  
　　奎刚则一时半会儿不知该作如何反应，他从自己小情人的屁股里拔出了一个无线跳蛋，湿乎乎的裹满了润滑，被他扯了这一下，竟然开始嗡嗡震动起来。  
　　奎刚脸色铁青，他知道欧比旺玩心很重，但没想到竟然真的背着自己肆无忌惮到了这种程度。  
　　他不是不知道欧比旺的过去，身边来往的男男女女，但他从来没有管过，担心抓得太紧他年轻漂亮的爱人会觉得他是个老古板，但现在看来，这些宽容起了反效果。  
　　他将腿上的身躯推到一边，站起来烦躁的踱着步子，一甩手将跳蛋砸得老远。  
　　“怎么了？”欧比旺这才察觉奎刚情绪不对。  
　　奎刚却不愿意往他这边看一眼，只长叹了一口气，大略整了整衣衫：“欧比旺，我们不能这样下去，你如果想的话，我明天就搬走。”  
　　“你为什么要搬走？”欧比旺顾不上其他，光着脚踩过地板拦在准备走出房门的奎刚面前，一把抱住他的腰：“你要分手？我不要分手！”他想也不想的脱口而出，并没有意识到自己这么说就是承认和奎刚的恋爱关系，他只想着要把自己最最亲爱的杀手先生留住。  
　　“我对你来说不够好。”奎刚将紧紧抱着他的胳膊拉开，脸上的诚恳在欧比旺看来很残忍：“如果以前的生活让你觉得更快乐，我不会阻拦，但我不能这样下去，我不能忍受这个。”  
　　“我没有！我喜欢你，我爱你，我不要什么以前的生活，我就要你！”欧比旺自己都不知道自己说了些什么，他一个劲的将奎刚向后推，直到年长的男人坐到扶手椅上，然后迅速的爬到他膝盖上赖着不走，假如奎刚要站起身离开，那就只能别无选择的将自己抱起来：“那些照片……那些照片是我为了气你和朋友瞎拍的，你都不给我反应，你好像没看到一样！”  
　　奎刚确实没看到。  
　　他最近工作很忙，况且他早就过了时时刻刻刷社交网络的年龄，睡前宁愿看几页书也不愿意抱着手机，谁知难得看一下欧比旺的动态，就发现了一连串大惊喜。  
　　这样离奇的科技时代信息不对等导致的沟通问题完全属于无妄之灾，或许他确实不该因此对欧比旺发脾气。  
　　而且这个小混蛋脱得精光坐在怀里的时候，也很难气太久。  
　　但跳蛋的事情还没有解释。奎刚看了看门边摔得四分五裂的小玩具，将目光转回来无声的询问。  
　　原来是为了这个。欧比旺难得的扭捏了起来，小心翼翼的抱上奎刚的脖子，在他一侧脸颊上亲了一下：“生日快乐，我的杀手先生。”他夸张的舔了舔嘴唇：“看来你已经找到拆封礼物的拉环了。”  
　　“你怎么会觉得今天是我生日呢？”奎刚在欧比旺的脸颊上回吻了一下，将他抱得更紧些。  
　　“我从你驾照上看的。”欧比旺有些犹豫了，他为了今天准备了很久，这个小玩具只是个引子，还有一连串的礼物在等着，最好别告诉他从一开始就搞错了。  
　　“……那本驾照上除了姓名照片外其他都不对，你没仔细看看吗？”奎刚有些哭笑不得，因为工作所需，他保险柜里放着一大堆证件和护照，上面的信息都不一样，这张只是因为姓名正确被拿来日常使用罢了。  
　　欧比旺一时间说不出话来，他精心策划的庆祝活动绝不能泡汤，只好犹犹豫豫的开始编借口：“那……新年快乐？”  
　　“过了。”奎刚并不打算放过这个难得的调侃机会，发觉弄错之后，欧比旺的反应实在是可爱极了。  
　　“圣诞快乐？”年轻人根本不服气。  
　　“这个更远了。”奎刚好整以暇的捏了捏欧比旺的脸颊。  
　　“那就初夜四个月零六天纪念日快乐！”欧比旺毫不犹豫的伸手就抓住了奎刚的腰带，开始扒那条裤线分明让他看了就走不动路的西裤：“你已经拆开礼物了，不接受退货！”  
　　“慢点慢点……”奎刚将不安分的年轻人一把摁住，用一个深吻暂时剥夺了他的行动能力，然后双臂一伸将人抄起来扔在了床上。  
　　提前享用生日礼物完全没有问题，谢谢款待。  
　　   
　　欧比旺迷迷糊糊的被热醒，奎刚把他抱得太紧，也捂得太严实了。  
　　他挣扎着将棉被掀出一条缝，注意到床头柜上的手机亮了一下屏幕，然后心中突然警觉起来，上一次狐朋狗友们就是深夜给他捅出了一个大娄子，结果今晚屁股差点开花才把亲爱的杀手先生哄好，最好不要再来一次。  
　　他点开了社交网络程序，是一个艾特提示。  
　　这似乎是某次外事活动的现场照片，欧比旺一边奇怪为什么会有人在这样的照片下艾特自己，一边一张张的翻看。  
　　他很快就明白了，这些民间照片一开始还在照从豪车上下来的某国元首，到了第三张就跑偏，拍的全都是元首旁边的某位安保人员。  
　　那是奎刚。  
　　穿着他今天一看就挪不动步子的行头，直挺的鼻梁上还额外架了一副黑超，镜头抓拍出来简直是行走的荷尔蒙发射机。  
　　拍照片的人很明显也被帅到了，一连六张的全方位特写。  
　　我的都是我的。欧比旺一边傻笑一边不停的保存。  
　　但等他点开评论区时，却突然笑不出来了。  
　　铺天盖地的“我可以”排着长龙，还有小放大镜着重截出奎刚的左手。  
　　“没有戒指，单身！我可以！”  
　　放屁！  
　　这是我的！！！  
　　欧比旺气鼓鼓的将手机扔回床头柜上，从被子里捞出奎刚惹祸的左手一口就咬了下去，但终究舍不得用力，只能气愤的磨磨牙。  
　　“怎么了？”奎刚的声音中仍有睡意，但足够低沉撩人，如果被社交网络上这些人听见……  
　　“我们结婚！”欧比旺愤恨的钻进了奎刚怀中，见他没有多大反应，又往上挪了挪贴在耳边重新强调：“我在向你求婚！明天就结！”  
　　“哪有这么着急的……”奎刚安抚的摸着欧比旺睡得乱糟糟的头发，吻了一下他的肩膀：“市政厅得提前一个礼拜预定。”  
　　“那明天就去预定！”欧比旺不依不饶的紧抱着奎刚的腰，在他怀中蹭来蹭去：“先去买戒指！”  
　　“好好好，明天就去……”  
　　“别蹭了，不然你要起不来了……”  
　　   
　　   
　　END


End file.
